Lost forever
by Ms.Faxness1412
Summary: Nessie was born in a hospital instead of the Cullens home. The White coats take her at birth and she is mutated on in the school. She escapes with the flock, while they are on the run they need to find shelter. Who better to find than vampires? Twi/MaxRid
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I was crying. Harder then ever. I had cried when Edward had left me. I had cried when I had moved to forks, a place where the sun almost never shown. But nothing could compare to the sadness I felt now. I was having second thoughts on becoming a vampire. I didn't want to live forever. I wanted to die. I wanted to be swalloed up right then and there in the hospital room.

The only person that could keep me from killing myself was Edward. He was holding me now. A few hours ago my water broke, they had rushed me to the hospital. I was in so much pain, but it was going to be worth it.... I thought.......

Hours later after the pain and agony It was over. All over. I was so Tired, the pain was so strong I could still feel it. But nothing could prepare me for the pain that was coming.

The door slowly opened. Carlslie opened the door. He looked ashamed.

" It died..... She... died," He said. I couldn't believe it.

" No," I said my voice breaking.

" I didn't.....I didn't... even get to see her they just... took her away..." He couldn't even look at me. That's when the crying started. Another doctor walked in, the one who had delivered the baby. He didn't look at all sad. In fact I swear I saw Happiness in his eyes.

" I am very sorry...sorry about your baby." I could tell he wasn't.

______________________

RPOV

I was yelling, screaming, kicking. Nothing worked. They were all too strong for me. There where 5 of them. All in white coats. I wanted my mother. The one I had waited for for so long. I wanted her to hold me. I didn't know what the heck was going on! One injected something into my leg. It stung really bad. I screamed. I felt tired. My eyes were closing. I fought them, I had to stay awake. Leave. Get out of here. But my eyes won the fight.

______________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just to make things clear...amber is Nessie she really couldn't remember her name so she just made one up. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**~ Mrs. faxness1412  
**

* * *

" I'm hungry," Gazzy's stomach grumbled as he looked through the cupboard.

" Do I look like a chief?" I asked him sarcastically, " I don't even like food," I mumbled.

" I'll cook," said Iggy. The guy can't even see, and he can cook better than Max. Well anyone can cook better than Max. Speaking of Max…

" Good morning guys," she smiled brightly. Max was the leader of our flock. Oh you'll see why we call it flock instead of family, or group in just a sec.

There are seven of us. Me Amber (I got the name because of my hair, we're not that creative), Max the leader, Fang (he's quiet and 2nd in command if you didn't know him you'd say he's emo), there's also Iggy (he's blind but a really good cook), Nudge (who can't keep her mouth shut), Gasman (also known as Gazzy, you don't wanna know how he got his name) and Angel (Gazzy's sister the smallest of the bunch).

There's also something else you should know. We were all mutated into birds. 2% bird to be exact. At this evil place called the school. We don't know how or why we just know that it was cruel, painful, and wrong. Some of us are…special. Like Angel she can read minds. We think that has to do with some of the testes white coats ran on her. And then there is me.

I remember being born. Know one else does. I remember being taken away from my mother. The only one I wanted, which didn't seem that bad considering what pain I went through to get out. Know one else remembers anything. Now, we don't all know exactly how old we are, we just go on how many years we _think_ we've been alive. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all about 14, nudge is like 12, 13 then there's Gazzy who's like in the 10, 11 year old zone and then Angel's like six. Me I can't even tell. None of us can.

I age too quickly. In human years I think I'm younger than angel but…physically? I'm older than Max. As a baby I was smarter than most. I was different. Not just different as in I have wings, but I just was different. I was bigger than most babies; I could understand what the scientists were saying. They would talk about me, and even when they thought I couldn't hear them I still could. They had to build special cages for me because I was so strong. My skin was so pale, and when I was out in the sun something happened to my skin. It was a very faint difference but people could still tell.

But they strangest part of all was that I thought food was disgusting. I wouldn't eat it. At first they thought I was just stubborn. But after they ran some tests they figured out that my body didn't need food. It needed…blood. It was sickening I felt like…a monster. I refused to eat it at first. But I became so weak I had to drink it. When I finally did I couldn't resist not having it. It was the best thing I had ever had.

When we all escaped from the school, they all wanted to leave me behind except Max…they were all afraid, afraid I would hurt them. Max took me. And now I was here, with the flock. Not all of them really liked me but we didn't hate each other. Some people had eased up and gotten to know me. Nudge even though she never shut up she was still the nicest one to me, except Max. I loved Max, I would never tell her this because I don't think she wanted me to think of her as this but I think of max as I mom. I mean she is a lot tougher that a mom and real mom's are not 14, and real mom's probably don't tell there kids to shut up, but she was still the closest thing I was going to get.

" Eggs?" Iggy asked me. Back to reality.

" What do you think?" I asked mockingly.

" Fine then…" He mumbled. Aren't I the charmer? Well I was pretty. My " Aburn" hair and pale skin went perfect with my brown eyes.

" Where's Fang?" asked angel, as I was flipping through a magazine.

" I don't know, he's probably still asleep. You know Fang If Max would let him sleep in till noon he'd do it."

Suddenly Nudge screamed. I put my magazine down, and ran out side. There was Nudge outside pointing towards the road.

" They found us."


	3. Chapter 3

Max grabbed Angel, I grabbed Gazzy and fang grabbed Nudge and Iggy. We all ran inside the house and locked the doors (like that will hold them down).

" What do you do, they were not supposed to find us! How did they find us? Were all going to die! They're going to kill us-".

" NUDGE!" Screeched Max, " I love you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you please...stop talking!"

Then we heard them, scratching on the door. "_ Knock, knock little piggies let us come in…" _the erasers voice seemed so sweet and soft, but I knew better.

" The window," I whispered. I pointed to the small bathroom window. We could fit. If we squeezed. Maybe…

" How the heck are going to fit through there," whispered Fang.

" Its our only shot," Max said. I nodded. We all tip toed towards the window. Angel and Gazzy were barley out before the erasers were bursting through the doors and windows. It's not like it would have been better if they knocked and waited politely we wouldn't have let them in anyway.

" Nudge, help Iggy get out side then go help the others find shelter we'll fight them off!" Yelled Max. There were about 15 erasers and only 3 of us. I was way stronger than most humans and even stronger than your typical avian-hybrid. I knocked out a few easily and then went to help Fang and Max.

" You are not getting away this time!" Yelled Ari as he threw a punch at Max. Poor kid he'd been so cute back at the school. And he still was. Kinda…Minus the part that he was a wolf guy with freakishly long claws and the fact he liked to kill things.

" NOW!" yelled Max. We jumped up and broke through the roof, leaving Ari and his gang behind. We spread out our wings, scanning for the others. When we were all up in the air we started to panic.

" Where are we going now?" asked Nudge.

" Crazy wanna come?" I answered. She stuck her tongue out at me.

" I don't know sweetie, but we can't go back there ever."

" But that's our home!" wailed Angel.

" We'll just have to find a new home…"

We flew for hours looking for something…anything!

" How 'bout we split up," I suggested. " Me and Angle, Max and Nudge, and then the boys. Report back here in an hour."

" Sounds like a plan, but we have to be careful watch out for erasers."

" Thanks _mom,_" Replied Fang.

* * *

**okay guys my review status...very low. OPEN YOUR HEARTS!!!! okay please just send me a review. If you like my story it is suggested that you press the pretty little green button at the bottom of the screen.......PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

We all set off in our directions. We were in Washington, and it was raining, yippee! We flew over a school, it's a good thing it was a Saturday nobody was _at_ the school. We kept flying. Now Angel is known (by only the people who know her) to be a very tough little trooper. But she kind of just broke down…

" I hate this!" she yelled.

" Yeah it's not a party for any of us either," I said, yeah I'm not the best comforter in the world deal with it… that's why we have Max.

" NO! I hate bad people wanting to bad things to people who haven't done anything to them! It's not fair…I'd do anything to be normal."

" Look life's not fair," I said. I would know, we would all know. I didn't want this, I mean I would keep the wings and have to go through pain if I could just see my parents.

" You would know, we've all been through a lot. I know it's not…fair."

We were flying over the forest, when we spotted 4 people walking. And then they were gone, like they had appeared out of thin air and then vanished just as quickly. I must be going crazy. No I wasn't.

" Did you see that?" asked Angel. But she wasn't thinking what I was (I was thinking _we'd better stay away they could be erasers_)

" Maybe they can help us!" she exclaimed.

" NO ANGEL!" But she had closed her wings and was falling down…down, towards the figures, that had appeared again.

APOV

" What's that?" whispered Emmet. I focused on the figure falling from the sky. It looked like a kid... Oh NO! It was a kid! Jasper was looking at the kid too, but not in the same way I was. He looked hungry, and speed after her.

" NO jasper, it's not right, don't do it," we were all screaming at him to stop and running after him. I was the first to get there but I was too late. The little girl was screaming in pain. Soon another was there and she pounced on top off Jasper and pushed him off. For a second I was too stunned to do anything, how could a human beat Jasper? But Jasper pushed her off and dug his teeth into her arm. She tried not to scream, we all helped, pushing him off her.

There blood smelt different. Way different. Soon both girls gave up the fight and fell to the ground. They weren't dead, but they would be soon. We had to hurry and take them to Carlisle; he was there only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I was in full panic mode the minute I opened my eyes. The smell, the tools I saw, and the man in a white coat. I jumped up, but gentle hands held me down. Somewhere close by I could here Angel…screaming.

* * *

**M.P.O.V**

Okay it was way past time for every one to be back. Like hours past. Amber and Angel were gone. I was FREAKING OUT!! I was pacing back and forth (in the air) when Fang and nudge came flying towards us.

" We can't see them!" said Nudge. " It's raining to hard and we even started walking. We couldn't find them."

" We need to find shelter Max, we can't fly in this much longer," Fang yelled over the wind.

He was right my wings were starting to feel like 200-pound weights. We flew down into some trees, and sat comfortably on the branches…for about 10 seconds. It was raining too hard to be outside. We needed to find shelter indoors. Which meant it was time to learn how to hack alarm systems! We flew over houses looking for something vacant, but apparently everyone else had enough common sense to be inside.

We stopped behind a small white house, a large police cruiser in the front yard. There was an old man sitting on a faded green couch watching a football game on the T.V.

" Hey check if there's any open windows on the top level," whispered Iggy.

" How do you know it's a 2 story house your BLIND!" I whispered loudly.

" SHH!" Iggy just shrugged. I flew up and sure enough a window was open. We entered the house quietly. It was girl's bedroom, or it used to be. The walls were a faded yellow and there was in twin bed, a desk with an old (old, old, old, old) computer. There was a blue and yellow rocking chair in the corner and pictures all over the wall. Everything was perfect. The bed was made, the keyboard in perfect alignment with the computer screen.

On the desk there was a phamphlet with the words…

In memory of Isabella Marie Swan

What ever that was supposed to mean…

" Okay we really need to find Angel and Amber!" I said sitting on the ground. I looked at my flock we were all soaking wet and shivering. Gazzy and Nudge were clinging to each other for warmth, though I don't think it was working. I was freezing too. But I had to find Angel and Amber they were my main priority, not the weather, not the fact my toes felt like they were going to fall off.

" Well how can we look now? It's raining like crazy out there!" said Nudge.

" I don't know…Fang, Gazzy any ideas?" I asked.

" Hey what about me?" Iggy yelled insulted.

" Your blind…but shoot if you have anything."

" We're just going to have to wait until the rain stops…we can't do anything until that happens." Fang looked me in the eye, and all my panic drifted away. I never noticed his eyes they were- WHOA MAX! I stopped my self, he is you're brother, brother, brother, brother, brother, nothing else. I quickly looked away.

We waited for 2 hours, and the rain finally slowed to a drizzle. We all flew out and this time we were all staying together. I Noticed Fang flew in the back. Then I heard a scream. Angel's scream. We all dove down. It came from a white house. A large house. With lots of people inside and one that looked like he could take down all 6 of us at once. I could here amber.

" NO! LET GO!" she screamed.

" How do we get inside?" asked Nudge.

" I don't care!" I said running for the window. Fang and Gazzy held me back.

" We don't know what there capable of you can't just walk right in there and-"

" I am not going to walk right in there, I am going to fly right in there, Scare them, your going to grab Amber, I'm going to grab Angel and then we will all be on our Merry way!"

Fang shook his head and there was a loud clash inside. I thrashed out of his grip and ran through the window. 2 pairs of eyes looked at me as I broke through the window. Now pause for a second.

This is just a suggestion. Don't EVER break through a window when your wearing a tank top and your wings are wide open. Not a very Smart Idea. Okay now we can resume.

The only two people in the room were sitting on a couch. One, the female, had long, curly brown hair, and the male had bronze hair. They were staring at me as I ran through the house screaming.

" ANGEL AMBER!" I felt a sharp needle gab into my leg.

" Emmet what are you doing!" Yelled the guy with the bronze hair. And then I fell. And everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Max.P.O.V**

The moment I woke up I wanted to find everyone, get out of here, but I heard _them_ talking. The people that did this to us. I pretended to still be out, and what I heard scared me.

" You could have killed her! It got to bloody, we didn't want any one to get hurt!"

" Well sorry! I thought the best thing to do would be just knock them out."

" Oh yeah a couple of teenagers come in and you think the best Idea is to knock them out with a needle. It's a really good thing you're not a father!"

" Why just because you didn't get you opportunity-"

" Okay everyone just calm down, look Edward you and Bella go hunt or something we'll take care of things here. Carlisle is helping the older boy." I could make out the Blonde girl pushing the bronze haired guy out of the room.

" Emmet." She was whispering she looked concerned. " That Amber girl she looks…well you know…a lot like Edward." I think Edward was the Bronze haired one if they were saying they looked a like. They both had the same colored hair. Why was this so concerning? A lot of people had the same hair color.

Then I heard someone scream…no it was crying. Suddenly I was no longer the sleeping mutant I was the Marvelous Max! (WOW they must have injected he me with a steroid!) I tried to jump out of bed but some thing was holding me down. Steel. Steel bars.

* * *

**Iggy.P.O.V**

Okay normally I'm calm but this was driving me crazy! I didn't know if everyone was okay. I remembered Fang screaming bloody murder. There was too much commotion going on I couldn't go over and help him. And then I heard a thud and Nudge scream Max's name. Then I tripped over Max's incoherent body and fell onto a tray that I'm thinking was filled with White Coat tools because I felt scars all over my arms.

I just remember hearing everyone screaming, and one voice trying to calm everyone down. I just wanted to get out of here and see everyone again. I just wanted to be able to see again. Oh yeah and not being a mutant freaks…that would be nice too.

* * *

**Nudge.P.O.V**

I could hear them all doing something next door to Fang. He was screaming. I could remember what happened. It kept playing over and over in my mind.

_Fang rolled his eyes at Max and She broke through the window and into their house. Soon it was every man (or girl) for him self. Fang was trying to get Max to calm down, and this big buff guy that looks like he could kill steel away from her. But he stabbed her with a needle in the leg, punching Fang 30 ft back._

" _Fang! MAX!" I called out. Fang hit the wall and I heard a crack. The plaster from the wall was everywhere and Fangs arm and legs were all bloody. His eyes were closed and I was really scared. Pretty Soon a tall blonde guy goes over to fang and picks up his hand and puts it to his mouth. What is he doing?  
_

" _JASPER NO!!" 4 of them rush over to him and pull him off of fang. He was screaming in pain. And then I felt a tingle in my leg and the rest was black._

_

* * *

  
_

**Angel. P.O.V**

I had heard Max scream my name. I had heard Fang scream in pain. I had heard things brake and people crying and screaming. I yelled to them, but I don't think they could hear me. Then Slowly the noises stopped. The house was silent. I needed Max. I had to tell her something. About these people, they weren't safe. We needed to get away before it was too late.

* * *

**Amber.P.O.V**

I knew they had come for me. But I didn't understand what had happened. All I could hear now were Fang's frantic cries, they scared me. But for some freaky, creepy, demented reason I wasn't afraid to be with these people. I wasn't exactly comforted but I didn't want to hurt them, I felt attached to the bronze haired one, like I'd known them my whole life. And the Dark haired one I felt like I wanted to run up and give her a hug.

But what did I know…I was just a human Avian Hybrid who's been through scientific experiments and NEVER HAD A FAMILY OR ANYTHING TO CALL HER OWN. So like I said…what did I know.

* * *

**Gazzy.P.O.V**

I wanted to find my sister! I didn't want her to be hurt she was the only real family I had. I couldn't lose her...or Max, or Fang, Or Nudge, Or Iggy and even though she could be really annoying at times I couldn't lose Amber Either. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so small that way I could save the day like Max does. And everone would look up to me. But If my wishes came true (which they never do) I wouldn't be in this situation. Would I?

* * *

**Volturi.P.O.V**

" Isn't that against the rules Aro? What they did?" said Jane Smiling menacing to her self. Her sick mind wanted desperately to kill something, and wouldn't let this opportunity slip. Not this time.

" Well…I don't know Jane they didn't exactly know it was theirs or that it had lived," said Dimitri. Aro Stood up and looked at Dimitri ignorantly.

" So…what did they expect when she got pregnant a perfectly normal baby? They knew... and they will pay…"

* * *

**Okay guys please Review. Yeah I know I didn't put Fangs point of view in there. I did that for a reason. So I guess if you want to know what happens to him...could be bad...could be REALLY BAD...you will have to review (need 5!!!Only 5 people come on!!) and be patient. Thanks for hanging in there!**

**~ Ms. Faxness 1412  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for so many different point of views last time...I just wanted everyone to have their chance to say how they felt. Anyways here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I knew it was insane thought, but I'd never really believed that Bella's baby had died. It had never made sense to me how no one, not even a certified doctor like Carlisle,could see the baby. It just disappeared.

" Yeah so? She looks a little like Edward…what's the big deal?" Emmet asked me. I just stared at him.

" Oh come on Rose!" He said in a loud whisper. " That's impossible she'd be like only 10 or something anyways. That girl could be at least 15!"

" Well you never know…she could have been half vampire or something, different DNA I mean they all smell different. Haven't you noticed?" This was useless my point was not getting across. I couldn't talk to Edward or Bella about it. They had all been heart broken about losing the baby and everything. Maybe I could talk to Esme…

Then I heard him scream again. They older boy that had come in…they called him Fang I thought. Odd name… Jasper had bit him. They had tried to suck the venom out. The taste of the blood was disgusting. It was like forcing down liver and dirt mixed together. Which I'd never really tired…but still.

" ROSALIE!" I herd Carlisle yell. Fang screamed again.

" COMING!" I ran into the room. There was blood everywhere, I held my breath.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Rosalie, look at this…" He held out…a wing. Alice had said she saw something fall from the sky when she brought the other 2 girls home.

" This is why their blood smells so different…they're not human. They're Human… Avian… Hybrids. I don't know how…"

" Is he dead?" I could faintly hear the sound of his heart…it was getting slower every beat.

" No…I hooked him up to an I.V he has lost to much blood. He needs more blood, his body can't take regular human blood."

" Why don't you take some from the girl…the one that looks kind of like…"

" Edward."

" Yeah…she looks the oldest, it wouldn't be as hard on her as the others."

" She's still recovering…would you go check on her…maybe if she's feeling up to it…ask her…" I walked out of the room and into a different one where the girl they called Amber was. She just stared at me.

" Can you take these steel bars of me?" she asked her tone harsh, again it sounded just like Edward's.

" Look…um…Amber. Your…brother, he has lost a lot of blood. Do you think maybe you could give him some?"

" I don't think that would be the best idea…our blood is…different." She looked down at the floor.

" How so?"

" Well I assume you've figured out that we aren't regular humans. We're 2% bird 98% human…except me. I'm more like 2% bird 49% human and 49%..."

" What?" I asked. What was she? Was it what I thought she was?

" I don't know why I'm telling you…for some reason I trust you and I don't even know your name…" She looked at me, her eyes were confused.

" Rosalie." I said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

" That name sounds so familiar."

" Amber…what are you?"

" I don't know…I don't like food…I like…I drink…blood." She started to cry. I went and moved the bars off of her. And wrapped my arms around her. This was my niece. This was Edward's daughter. This was little girl we had all been waiting for her.

" I never…had…parents. I mean…I did…but…someone took….me…away…from them." She said between sobs.

" Everything is going to be fine."

" Use Max's blood. She's exactly like him. Let them go, we're all scared. Max…she'll need to see angel and Fang before she starts hyperventilating." I nodded and we walked into the others rooms. Once they were all together, we took a sample of Max's blood and injected into Fang.

Amber and Max had gone off to talk, because they didn't know we were vampires I could hear them.

" What do you mean you trust them? They're practically holding us hostage! If it weren't for Fang being in the condition he's in I would have left hours ago!" Max's whisper was almost a yell.

" Look so far they've all tried to help us… trust me…please I don't want to leave yet."

" Amber…they're not safe!"

" How do you know that?"

" Angel was talking to me…she said they were blood suckers or vampires or-"

" Like me."

" NO! Not like you…you're…"

" No Max they're exactly like me. That's why I trust them. Look I remember being taken away from my parents. Maybe they're here! Maybe they'll still accept me! I won't leave. So I guess once Fang gets better you guys can go…but if they'll let me…I'm staying. Don't you think that if they really wanted to kill us…they would have done it already?"

" I don't know!"

" Max…These are good…vampires."

" There's no such thing as a good vampire!"

" I'm a good vampire!"

" Just because you like to drink blood doesn't make you a vampire!" They were yelling now.

" Well what does make me a vampire then? Since you're such the expert!"

" Amber… You and fang were hurt! Bad…really bad…and you…your like a….well in a weird freaky sort of way…you're like a sister to me….I can't just… leave…"

" Then stay."

" What if something happens to us? Huh? What are we going to do then?"

" Look how about we wait until Fang feels better and then we try to talk to these people?"

" Fine…but I'm not letting anyone out of my sight until then. Master all the exits, know how to get out of here…just in case."

* * *

**Renesmee's point of view**

I wanted to talk to Rosalie alone. I needed to ask her if she really was…like me…a vampire.

" Rosalie…is it true…are you like me." She looked at me, and took my hand. We walked into their living room, and we sat on the couch.

" Amber…I am a vampire…but I am 100% vampire. I know who your parents are." My breathing got heavy. I had to know.

" Who?"

" Your father's name is Edward…Your mother's name is Bella. They were so excited to have you. They wanted you so bad. And were so heart broken when the doctors told them you'd died."

I was so overjoyed I had parents! ME! Someone actually loved me…they wanted me. I wanted to meet them, I wanted to be with them.

" Can I meet them?" She smiled.

" Of course you can." Then another question struck me. Who was Rosalie…who was the Doctor.

" Why do my parents live with you and all these other people?"

" Carlisle bit him when he was dying…you have to be bitten to become a vampire…Except for in your case. Bella was bitten after she had you. We all live together and…I guess we pretend to be family. I am supposedly your aunt along with Alice…the girl who brought you home. Jasper…the man who bit you, please try to be understanding it's harder for him then any one else, is your uncle. Emmet my husband is your uncle to. Carlisle and Esme are your grandparents." She said pointing to the doctor.

" He's my grandfather? He looks like he's 20!" Rosalie laughed. I didn't get how that was funny.

" When you get bitten, what ever age you are, you freeze. You never grow again, and you can't die."

" How come I grow then?" Was I maybe not their baby? No I had to be!

" Well your mother was human when she was pregnant with you, there could have been side affects." We heard a door open and in came a bronze haired boy and a dark haired girl. Then I knew…these people were my parents.

* * *

**Please review I need like 8-10 to keep writing I have other stories to! I really like writing this one...I would like some ideas! Thanks!**

**~ Ms. Faxness1412  
**


End file.
